ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer
Summer Cohen '''(née Roberts')' is one of the main characters of the television series The O.C, is portrayed by Rachel Bilson. Story of the character Personality '''Summer Roberts, it was initially, Newport stereotypical typical spoiled young girl, the only thing that interested her, were : parties, boys, and find a rich man who would then marry, of course only for his money. However, her personality, self-assured and "jaundiced", was only a way to hide all her insecurities and fears. However ,thanks, to her love for : Seth Cohen, her way of approaching the others and the world will change, in fact, she knew well, that to please the guys in Newport, would have to "behave in a certain way", and avoid, "those like Cohen", considered by the elite boys, only loosers. Season 1 : from the snobbery towards Seth, to the love for him At the beginning of the series, Summer is presented to us, as the typical snobby, partygoers and attractive girl ; is the daughter of a renowned plastic surgeon, while his mother left her father and her when she was twelve. At the end of the first series Summer you understand that it is useless to be so shallow to have a good reputation at school, so try to be as sweet and tender. It is during this transformation that Summer will love Seth Cohen. Nevertheless, she decided to leave him alone because she is ashamed of him and thinks that this story can destroy her social life to the Harbor. Since his relationship with Summer does not go very well, Seth decides to give an opportunity to Anna Stern, who exhibits a strong character, she shares his sense of humor and loves comics. With the season progresses, Summer is often jealous of their history and can not stand that Anna and Seth are so good together. So Summer gets angry and begins to attend a fool boy, Danny, but their relationship did not last long and Seth understands really love her. Towards the end of the season Anna leaves Seth because it is also clear to her that he is still in love with Summer. Seth and Summer thus become a couple and announce it before the whole Harbor kissing each other and declaring their love. Soon after, Ryan Atwood, adopted brother Seth, starts from Newport. Seth fears his life may again be as it was before, because before Ryan takes up residence in Newport, had no social life and was quite marginalized. The arrival of the adopted brother instead had meant for him a new openness to relations with the boys of the school and especially the opportunity to know and be with Summer. For the fear of return to live that ugly period of his life, Seth part on a sailing boat, leaving home worried parents and Summer with the broken heart. Season 2 : The Zack era and the resumption of his relationship with Seth In Season 2 Summer is dating Zach Stevens and when Seth comes home, he will do anything to win her back, intent which will succeed after a long time. Zach is the beautiful version, protestant, quiet, self-confident and palestrata Cohen, the two boys are in fact very similar both physically and mentally and also have the same passions, such as the one for the comics. Despite Summer does everything to show she wanted to stay with Zach and prefer him to Seth, in her heart she knows it's a lie to herself. When Zach and Seth decided to create a graphic novel of their own and make friends, Summer and Seth are very close and she begins to have doubts about its history with the first, because it does not get along with his mother and sister the latter, two people very attracted by politics and from current events. A day for Zach and Seth the opportunity presents itself to show [[Atomic County|'Atomic County']] (their graphic novel) to professionals of comics : in fact a publishing house in San Diego, Wildstorm, takes them into consideration. Enthusiastic, they travel with Summer (which is inspired one of the characters, Little Miss Vixen). But late at night they should spend the night in a hotel to be first on the list the next day, and Seth remains awake all night in torment, wondering what he is doing Summer in bed with Zach. The next day, tried by nervousness and little sleep the night before, drink a lot of coffee and frustrates the meeting with publishers, taking an absolutely insane interview and hysterical and inventing a story between two superheroes of the comic : The Ironist (Seth) and Little Miss Vixen (Summer). When the three return to Newport again, Seth expresses his concerns to Zach, openly asking him, if he and Summer, had sex. He is obviously furious about this very personal question, and even Summer, nevertheless she tells him that, no they did not. The fact is that (trusting, only to Marissa) at the hotel, she did not want to do it because she kept thinking about Cohen. Meanwhile, Zach is planning a trip to Italy, for his sister's marriage, and wants to bring the girl too; she, of course, initially accepts, however, at the airport realizes she is still very much in love with Seth, and leaves, coming back to him. Despite the return of Zach, and some minor quarrels, Summer and Seth, appear again, in tune; but then he is absorbed too much by Atomic County, and she feels left out, breaks with him again. In the following episodes, we discover, that George Lucas (creator of Star Wars Saga), is interested in the comic book of Seth and Zach : Atomic County, the man, is one of the biggest idol of Seth, wants to meet the creator of the comic, but the day of the meeting, takes place on the same day of the prom, and so Seth and Zach, under the advice of Summer, cast lots, for who should bring Summer to the dance and who instead, will have to go to the meeting with Lucas. Both Seth and Zach are fighting on what to do, not really knowing it, both are really important opportunities for both of them. In the end they use the "trick" of the coin to decide, the destiny wants Cohen to go to the meeting with Lucas, and Zach as the one who has to go to prom with Summer. But after, both realize that they would like to be one in place of the other, they exchange places and clothes, and Zach goes to the meeting, while Seth goes, from his now crowned prom queen, girl : Summer, and the two kiss each other on the stage declaring their love to the whole school. Season 3 : The choice of the university, and the death of Marissa In Season 3, Summer, Seth ; Ryan and Marissa especially, are at the center of controversy for the shooting in which Trey Atwood, Ryan's older biological brother, was involved. However, having established that Ryan is innocent and Marissa shot just to defend him, the school board decides to only allow him to return to school. In addition, Jack Hess, the bad "guarantor of discipline", eager to wanting to ruin the lives of two boys, can also hunt him when, at the party earlier this year, Ryan comes up with Marissa. To defend it from Jake Hess who puts his hands on him, Ryan beats him and so both are out of the Harbor. Summer and Seth, want to maintain the honor of their friends and especially Marissa (who now lives camped by her best friend and is enrolled in public school) by Taylor Townsend. Taylor has always been his rival in organizing parties at Harbor, so to prevent it, she is to take care of the charge, Summer candidate herself against Taylor, for that place, despite not knowing anything about social activities. Anyway, with his goals, a bit of intelligence, and Seth's help, Summer begins to gain the approval of others and therefore their votes. This episode is to question the character of Summer, which begins to take an interest a little 'more to the current and slowly turns into a more mature and responsible, while remaining firmly "small force of nature" of the previous seasons. When she and Seth discover that Hess and Taylor have a secret affair, they use this information, to make readmit at school, Ryan at least, later, we meet Marissa's new friends : Johnny, Chili and Jonny's girlfriend : Casey, that will depart away, more and more from Summer and Ryan. The luck of Summer manages to keep her down to earth, and after some quarrels with Seth, because of Taylor, who has fallen in love with him, organizes a campaign for the re-admission of Marissa to the Harbor School. Just the four back on track, Summer finds out that I have a very high rating to the SAT (the entrance exam to college) and competes with Seth because he now feels he has also lost the advantage of intelligence, the only thing that made him "man" in her eyes. Passed this argument by the force that unites them, come other complications for the couple: Seth begins to make the pipes and jump the appointment with the Rhode Island Brown's teacher (university of Rhode Island, where Summer, despite the cold, decided to follow him). So he begins to lie to her, and on Valentine's day, to make amends, writes down anything that might make her parents mad and tells her that if he told some other lie, could have given the list to Sandy and Kirsten. Meanwhile Seth and Summer argue that perhaps only one of them can be admitted to Brown and Summer swears that if only she will be admitted, not attend but Seth will follow wherever he goes. Then come the university letters, to which she was admitted only Summer. Seth begins to lie again saying that he had been admitted, revealing only Ryan the truth. The two continue to fight as long as a school dance Seth tells Summer does not want to go to Brown, but not revealing the truth. Summer, not knowing the real reason, was hurt and the two break up. Back home starts to tear the photo collage that she had made with her self and Seth at the university and starts crying, consoled by Marissa. The next day, Summer is destroyed and seeking help from Taylor, who asks if she still loves him, she says yes, so the two organize a plan. Taylor convinces her that something is wrong. Invigorated, she confronted him and asked him what he hides, not receiving, however, an answer. Thanks to Taylor's advice, Summer decides to make to Seth a declaration, in the kissing booth, where Seth made his declaration to Summer, in the episode : The Telenovela, around many hearts balloons. Seth arrives and soon after Summer. She climbs on the counter and said that when he left her, the recipe missing an ingredient, the most important : he did not tell her that he did not love her anymore. At this point he is in trouble because Summer asks him to tell her if he really does not love her more, looking into her eyes. Seth, that want, Summer to go to Brown, rather than be with him, tells her that he does not love her anymore. Summer, shocked, begins to cry, and when he tries to console her, she gives him to hell. Summer, trying to forget Seth in all ways, but when Seth is in test of the Brown college and meets Anna, the two are reunited and Summer sees them, thinks that the reason for their breakup is Anna. At the prom, Seth comes up with Anna to try to make Summer jealous, whose rider a famous Korean singer. Summer gets drunk and when she is elected homecoming queen, she falls from the stage and faints. Seth so he tells the whole truth about how it is not admitted to Brown and tells her he loves her more than before, and the two back together. Seth then smoking a joint and forgets to turn it off, setting fire to the Newport Group and being consequently arrested. Later, however, thanks to his father, Seth is released, and the fire is stored as an accident. A couple of days later, Cohen, Ryan, Summer and Marissa graduate. While he will spend the summer with Summer and Ryan, Marissa will spend, her summer, in Greece with her father, working on the boats, having decided not to go to university. Marissa receives a letter from his father when he asked if she wanted to spend a year with him. You agree and will give the gift that has made the mother (necklace) to Volchok, the former boyfriend, because he cheated on her with a girl at a dance. Ryan instead receive a car from the mother will be destroyed by Volchok in a car accident by killing Marissa. Season 4 : Summer's maturity and her marriage to Seth In this season premiere, we find Summer at University (Brown), who tries to pick up the pieces of her life staying away from Orange County. Summer, is obviously destroyed, for what happened to Marissa. She can not forget her best friend, and will have serious problems with depression. This leads to even imagine seeing Marissa still alive, and to have a new way of life, which is no longer "go shopping, get a tan and shave", but protect animals along with her college buddy Che. The situation is complicated when they do run the rabbits from a scientific laboratory. When Brown investigates the incident, when Brown investigates the incident, Che, by all the blame on Summer,telling, to the Brown University Commission, that had been a Summer's idea, to free all the rabbits from the cages, not even giving her, the possibility of being able to defend itself. Summer is expelled from the university. Following her expulsion by Brown, Seth, decided to postpone his departure for Providence, to stay with her, and then the will leave together. Before the New Year's Eve (2007), Summer took a pregnancy test because she thinks she is pregnant of him; because of different adventures that revolve around the loss of the bag containing the test, the boys will be able to know the outcome until the next day. Seth asks her to marry her before discovering the result, which proves to be negative then. The two decide to get married anyway. After reviewing his ex-friend Holly Fischer (who was attending when he was still in high school and Marissa stood with Luke Ward), he understands that no one really knows who he is, you do not recognize, and it needs to find her own way, so break the engagement. Summer is determined to continue her activism also staying at home and thus opened a blog in defense of seals, thus stands out from G.E.O.R.G.E. (Group of Geo-energy Resources) that offers to go to work with them touring for nine months between the universities of America, to bring activism, living on a bus. Even if you think this is a part of her life and her destiny, while the other half is Seth, does not decide immediately who to choose between the two. One day an earthquake destroys Newport Beach, but Seth and Summer fortunately manage to reach safety in Ryan's car. Six months after the incident, Seth urges Summer to accept the job offer and leave with G.E.O.R.G.E., because the two of them always stay together regardless of distance and time. She finally understands his point of view and at the end of the series appears in an article in a newspaper for the contribution she has made. She and Seth get married in 2013. Relationships Summer Relationships Seth Cohen Boyfriend, later husband, the love of her life. Marissa Cooper Best friends. Ryan Atwood Good friends; adoptive brother-in-law. Taylor Townsend Enemies, later Best Friends. Ché Her friend/Enemies Anna Stern Enemies/Friends Holly Fischer Ex-bestfriend Neil Roberts Father Sandy Cohen Father-in-law Kirsten Cohen Mother-in-law Sophie Rose Cohen Sister-in-law Caleb Nichol Grandfather-in-law Sophie Cohen Grandmother-in-law Memorable Quotes See Memorable Quotes by Summer Roberts "Chino?, ew!" - to Ryan during their first meeting, in the Pilot. "You're my destiny Cohen" - to Seth References Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Escape * The Rescue * The Heights * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Countdown * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Truth * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The SnO.C. * The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * The Family Ties * The Power of Love * The Ex-Factor * The Accomplice * The Second Chance * The Lonely Hearts Club * The Test * The Rainy Day Women * The Mallpisode * The Blaze of Glory * The Brothers Grim * The Risky Business * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Return of the Nana * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Aftermath * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence * The Last Waltz * The Perfect Storm * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Game Plan * The Disconnect * The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Chrismukk-huh? * The Earth Girls Are Easy * The My Two Dads * The French Connection * The Dream Lover * The Groundhog Day * The Case Of The Franks * The Shake Up * The Night Moves * The End's Not Near, It's Here Category:Characters Category:Roberts Category:Cohens Category:The core four Category:Females Category:Harbor School de: Summer Roberts Category:Brown University Category:Residents of Newport Beach Category:Roberts Family